The invention relates to a method and a machine or apparatus for processing fish, such as eviscerating (gutting), filleting, flattening, cheeking, deheading and splitting heads of round fish, so that it is rendered possible to undertake a plurality of such process steps either in a single processing line or to undertake only one or a few such process steps.
Methods of filleting and flattening fish by means of machinery are known. The known machinery functions in such a manner that the fish is deheaded before it is filleted. This machinery also processes fish in such a manner that the tail fin of the fish first enters the machine. Furthermore, controlling of the cutting of the fish is based on outside measurement of the fish.
Machines for cheeking splitting heads are known, but all guiding means are of a type in which an arm goes up through the mouth and comes out at the nape side, also clearing the gills away. Reference is made to Icelandic patent Nos. 1297 and 1440, the latter of which relates to a method and machine for cutting out cheek muscle bits from fish heads.
Methods for removing tongues from fish heads by hand are also known. A 15-20 centimeters long pin is then fixed to a table. The tongue is stuck onto the pin, the head is pulled away from the pin and the tongue is cut away, the process then being repeated.
Various methods and machines for deheading fish are known, such as machines manufactured by Baader and marked Nos. 427, 410, 161, 162.